In a conventional gate driving circuit for a power semiconductor element of a load driving device, in order to drive an insulated gate transistor, a constant current circuit and a current mirror circuit are used to supply a constant current to a gate terminal. In order to switch a current value of the constant current circuit, a switch provided in series with the constant current circuit is used (see, for example, Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: JP 2003-318713 A (FIG. 1)